musicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Owl city
'Owl city '''es un proyecto musical creado por Adam young que se compone de synth pop y música electrónica.Adam young mesclaba ese tipo de musica en la casa de sus padres en owatonna(minesota). La banda se compone de: Adam Young (vocalista, guitarra y sintetizadores), Breanne Düren (teclados y voces secundarias), Matthew Decker (batería), Daniel Jorgensen (guitarrista), Laura Musten (Violin) y Hannah Schroeder (cello). Actualmente la banda se presenta con Adam Young (vocalista, guitarra y sintetizadores), Breanne Düren (teclados y voces secundarias), Jásper Nephew (guitarrista), Daniel Jorgensen (guitarrista) y Steve Goold (batería) Young escribe todas las canciones para Owl City y sus influencias son la música disco y la música electrónica europea. Los fans de Owl City se les denomina "hootowls". Owl City consiguió popularidad gracias a canciones como "Fireflies", "Good Time", "Vanilla Twilight", "When Can I See You Again", "Hello Seattle", "Galaxies", "Shooting Star", "The Saltwater Room", "The Real World" o "Umbrella Beach". Aprximadamente ha vendido 10 millones de discos y 12 millones de canciones. Los primeros años del proyecto Owl City fue creado por Adam Young en el sótano de sus padres. Comenzó a hacer música porque padecía un fuerte insomnio, así que decidió subir sus creaciones a MySpace. Rápidamente sus temas se hicieron muy populares, hasta tal punto que Universal Republic le ofreció un contrato discográfico.En 2007, Owl City lanzó un albun titulado ''Of June, seguido por el lanzamiento en 2008 del álbum Maybe I`m Dreaming. Of June alcanzó el puesto #20 en el Billboard Electronic Albums, y Maybe I'm Dreaming alcanzó el #16 en esa misma lista.Ambos discos fueron lanzados cuando Adam Young no pertenecía a ninguna compañia discografíca. A principios de 2009 se filtró que Owl City firmó con el sello Universal Republic, subsidiaria de Universal Music Group. Ocean eyes y fire (2009) Ocean Eyes, es el segundo álbum de Owl City, fue lanzado mediante iTunes el 14 de julio de 2009, y estuvo disponible en tiendas a partir del 28 de julio de 2009. El álbum debutó en el #27 en el Billboard 200. Se publicaron cuatro sencillos: "Hello Seattle", "Hot Air Balloon", "Strawberry Avalanche", y "Fireflies". "Fireflies" encabezó las listas en Estados Unidos y Canadá y se convirtió en la canción más descargada en iTunes en los Estados Unidos. En diciembre de 2009 Ocean Eyes obtuvo el disco de Oro en los Estados Unidos. El 24 de enero de 2010, Owl City alcanzó el número 1 en el UK Top 40 Singles Chart con "Fireflies". Después de lanzar 1 álbum de forma independiente, Owl City ganó popularidad al lanzar el álbum Ocean Eyes en el 2009, que entró en el puesto #1 al Billboard Hot 100 de los Estados Unidos con su sencillo "Fireflies". "Fireflies" encabezó los charts de los Estados Unidos yCanadá y se convirtió en la canción más descargada en iTunes de Estados Unidos, y Ocean Eyes entró al Top Ten de los charts de Estados Unidos y en los charts de música electrónica. Ocean Eyes entró en la lista de los 10 álbumes más descargados de Amazon MP3, una tienda en línea para descargar música MP3. En diciembre de 2009, fue certificado disco de Oro en Estados Unidos y posteriormente disco de Platino en 2010. El vocalista de Relient K, Matt Thiessen, ha viajado y colaborado con Owl City en varios temas, incluso en el éxito "Fireflies", donde se puede oír a Thiessen como voz de fondo. Por su parte, Young también produjo la canción de Relient K "Terminales". Thiessen declaró que es muy probable que él y Young comiencen un proyecto paralelo llamado Goodbye Dubai en un futuro. "Fireflies" fue lanzado en descarga gratuita para el juego de iPod / iPhone Tap Tap Revenge 3, de Tapulous. Steve Hoover fue contratado como director del videoclip de "Fireflies". El video se estrenó en exclusiva en MySpace, pero se filtró en varios sitios web de visualización de videos, como YouTube y Dailymotion, horas antes. Han estado de gira con The Scene Aesthetic y Brooke Waggoner. En 2010, Owl City resultó nominado en los premios ARIA award en la categoría de Artista Internacional más popular y en los Q Award en la categoría de mejor canción con "Fireflies" All Thigns Bright And Beautiful(2011) La producción en el tercer álbum comenzó a mediados de 2010. El 18 de octubre, Young escribió una entrada en su blog acerca de su tercer álbum de estudio, diciendo que el álbum estaba casi terminado. En febrero de 2011, el título del álbum fue terminado y anunciado, y que sería lanzado el 17 de mayo. Sin embargo, el 6 de abril, Young dio a conocer un comunicado en su página web, junto con extensas vistas previas de cuatro de sus canciones, que All Things Bright and Beautiful se retrasaría hasta el 14 de junio. "Alligator Sky", primera colaboración de Owl City con otro artista, fue lanzado como el primer sencillo del álbum en iTunes. Más tarde ese mes y principios de abril, los boletos salieron a la venta para la el Tour mundial de All Things Bright and Beautiful, el el que la banda visitó Estados Unidos y países de Europa, Asía y Oceanía. La canción, "Galaxies" sería lanzada como el segundo sencillo del álbum, y se puso la venta y descarga en iTunes. Se trata de la posición más alta en Billboard de una canción cristiana, alcanzando el número 39. Desde entonces ha vuelto a entrar en la tabla en el número 48 en la semana del 24 de septiembre de 2011. "Deer in the Headlights" fue lanzado como tercer sencillo del álbum. El álbum se posicionó en el puesto nº 2 en Billboard Hot 200 y fue el 1º en iTUnes. Se calcula que se vendieron 150.000 copias. "Lonely Lullaby ", tal vez se trata de la canción más personal escrita por Young, fue lanzado como single el 19 de julio de 2011. La canción tuvo un éxito sorprendente. El 19 de julio, Young fue entrevistado en la edición de agosto de la Revista Cliché apareciendo en la portada de la revista. Más tarde, durante el mes de julio en el Club Nokia en Los Angeles, Young anunció que el concierto estaba siendo filmado para un DVD en vivo. La grabación fue finalmente lanzado en Itunes en noviembre de 2011. El DVD se posicionó en el Top 10 de Itunes de los DVDs musicales más vendidos. Ese mismo año, Owl City fue nominado en los Billboard Music Award en la categoría de mejor álbum dance/album electrónico por "Ocean Eyes". The Midsummer Station(2012) Se anunció a través de Twitter que un nuevo EP titulado " Shooting Star "iba a ser lanzado el 15 de mayo de 2012. El EP incluye cuatro canciones del próximo álbum de Owl City. Young declaró que se lanzó el EP porque quería dar a los fans una idea clara de lo sonaría el próximo álbum. El EP contó con bastante éxito llegando al #5 en Itunes. El 24 de mayo de 2012, Young anunció en Twitter que su cuarto álbum de estudio se titularía La estación de verano y que sería puesto en libertad el 14 de agosto de 2012, en todo el mundo, excepto en el Reino Unido, donde se estrenó el 17 de septiembre de 2012. El 21 de junio de 2012, Young anunció que la fecha de lanzamiento del álbum se retrasó al 21 de agosto de 2012, pero la fecha de lanzamiento del Reino Unido seguirá siendo el mismo. El 12 de julio de 2012, Young anunció a través de Twitter que la fecha de lanzamiento del Reino Unido sería empujado hacia adelante al 20 de agosto del 2012. El álbum debutó en el puesto #7 en Billboard 200, superando al #8 de Ocean Eyes. En descargas digitales alcanzó el puesto #2 y el #1 en Itunes. A través de Twitter se anunció que Owl City colaboraría con la cantante canadiense Carly Rae Jepsen en una nueva canción, diciendo que sería puesto en libertad el 26 de junio de 2012, como primer single del álbum. El 20 de junio de 2012, se lanzó el single " Good Time ". La canción fue lanzada en iTunes el 26 de junio de 2012. Ha recibido críticas generalmente positivas de los críticos, incluyendoBillboard y la revista Entertainment Weekly, calificando al tema como "himno del verano". "Good Time" alcanzó un gran rendimiento comercial en todo el mundo, alcanzando el #1 en Canadá, siendo el primer número 1 de Owl City en dicho país, seguido de Nueva Zelanda y Corea del Sur, entrando también en el Top 10 de Estados Unidos, Japón, Países Bajos, Reino Unido y otros países. Owl City consiguió el certificado de Platino por la RIAA vendiendo 2.249.000 copias. En el sonido de este álbum se puede apreciar como la música de Owl City se acerca más a un estilo pop y desenfadado, alejándose de las melodías complejas de los trabajos anteriores, muchos criticaron este cambio. En su blog, Young defendió su elección para el nuevo sonido de la reproducción ampliada y el álbum, diciendo que él cree que "es un fastidio para un artista de cualquier tipo de oír, 'Sí, es genial, pero es muy parecido a su trabajo anterior. (...) La creatividad tiene que ver con empujar los límites para ir hacia adelante ". En una entrevista con PureVolume, Young afirmó que las canciones que escribió para este disco son mucho más oscuras, con más influencia de sus propios sueños, pesadillas y auto-reflexiones. La Televisión y el Cine El sonido de Owl City ha sido calificado como la "banda sonora" de las películas de animación para el público infantil, debido a los numerosos temas que ha escrito Young para películas. El primer tema que escribió Young para una película se tituló "To The Sky" en 2010, para la película de Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole, que le dio mucha popularidad. En 2012, Owl City fue elegido para la creación del tema principal para la película de Disney Wreck-It Ralph (¡Rompe Ralph!) que contó con un video musical con escenas promocionales de la película, el tema se tituló "When Can I See You Again?". Se pensó en lanzarse como single pero se prefirió mantener la canción como un pequeño "secreto". El tema dio muchos beneficios a Owl City en ventas de la canción y se abrió la puerta para más trabajos para Disney. El tema de ¡Rompe Ralph! fue preseleccionado a título de mejor canción original en los Oscars 2013. Tras el éxito de "When Can I See You Again" Owl City realizó el tema principal de la película The Croods, en colaboración con la cantante de Indonesia, Yuna con el tema "Shine Your Way" con el que vuelve a estar preseleccionado como mejor canción original en losOscars 2014. Se anunció que Owl City también participaría en la banda sonora de The Smurfs 2 (Los Pitufos 2) con el tema "Live it up". Finalmente, en octubre de 2013, Owl City realizó la canción de la película de VeggieTales: Luces de Navidad, con un tema del mismo nombre; "Lights Of Christmas". A parte de canciones propiamente escritas para películas, también se escogieron algunos temas para ser incluidos en varias películas como: en la banda sonora de 90210, con la canción titulada "Sunburn", Escape From Planet Earth con la canción "Shooting Star" y Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, versión de Tim Burton, con la canción "The Technicolor Phase". En cuanto a televisión, Young compuso la melodía para el anuncio del hotel de lujo Burj Al Arab, situado en Dubai. En el anuncio se ve a un hombre saltando desde lo alto del hotel, mientras cae al mar se ven diferentes estancias del lujoso hotel. Se eligió la música de Young para un anuncio del hotel debido a la popularidad del álbum Ocean Eyes donde aparece este mismo sobre un fondo azul de cielo y mar. La segunda aparición Owl City en televisión vino de mano de las galletas Oreo, Young escribió y cantó la canción titulada "wonderfilled anthem" para la nueva campaña de Oreo, se adaptó la canción para anuncios de 90, 30 y 15 segundos. "Ellos vinieron a mí con la idea de compartir el asombro con el mundo" dijo Young a MTV News el lunes 13 de mayo "Y esos temas son similares a lo que me atrae, tanto musical como líricamente. Aunque algunos cínicos se burlen de la idea de que un artista anote un anuncio, me siento honrado de ser considerado... sobre todo desde que siempre he sido un hombre de Oreo. Enlaces externos http://www.owlcitymusic.com/☁ Categoría:Músicos de música electrónica Categoría:Género:Electrónica